Sonny with a ChanceiCarly
by Alexander Old
Summary: This is to do with the TV shows Sonny with a Chance and iCarly.
1. Chapter 1

Sometime in the middle of 2010 Sonny/Simon is sitting in an armchair in her dressing room thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest today I am going to meet the star of the TV show iCarly whose name is Miranda Cosgrove and I wonder how that conversation is going to be.

Later Sonny is talking to Miranda Cosgrove who is sitting in an armchair next to her.

Out of interest tell me about yourself.

I am an actress and I have been for about 10 years and I am only about 17-years-old and in the beginning part of the last decade I was in a movie called School of Rock that I suppose was good and that particular movie had the actor Jack Black that I suppose was good working with and the same thing if I work with him in the future and out of interest at this moment in time whenever I do movies they are bad in a manner of speaking because at this moment in time I am in the filming of a movie called Despicable Me that I believe is going to be successful and out of interest like you already know I am in the TV show iCarly and I have been since 2007 and that is obviously to do with a man called Dan Schneider the man who also created the TV show Drake & Josh that was on TV from 2004 to 2007 that I was in as well and in 2007 I appeared in an episode of his TV show Zoey 101 and at this moment in time he is doing a TV show called Victorious and I would imagine that I am going to appear in that sometime in the future.

That does sound like a strong possibility and out of interest at this moment in time I am in the TV show So Random and I have been since the beginning of this year and before that I was a normal girl and never appeared in anything and out of interest in the future I see myself in other TV shows and movies and out of interest where do you see yourself in the future?

In the future I will probably no longer be in the TV show iCarly that I do not really care that much about to do with the matter that Dan Schneider only cares about certain people for only a certain amount of time and to go into more detail when he was doing the TV shows the Amanda Show and Drake & Josh and Kenan & Kel in the beginning part of the last decade he cared about the actors and actresses Amanda Bynes and Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell and Drake Bell and Josh Peck and now he no longer cares about any of them and at this moment in time he cares about the actors and actresses Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress and me and supposedly because of the TV show Victorious the actors and actresses Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande and in the future he will no longer care about any of us and in the future he will have some other TV shows and actually care about those particular actors and actresses and in the future the concept of Dan Schneider no longer caring about me is going to be something I have to get used to especially when it comes to me doing things like bad movies and concerts in a number of places in American and right now I could continue this conversation about my future but I have to be going now.

Then Miranda Cosgrove stood up and walked out of the room and Sonny/Simon started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest that was a very interesting conversation and I wonder will I have more interesting conversations like that in the future.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

On New Year's Day 1990 sometime in the morning Carly is in San Francisco and is in the laboratory of a friend of hers and at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest at this moment in time I have a very good life especially because I have good friends like my best friend Sam who is a girl who can be considered white trash but I love her anyway to do with the matter that I am capable of seeing the good in everyone even when it comes to people like her and my friend Freddie who is a boy who loved me and who Sam hates and I have an older brother who love me but in a different way to how Freddie loved me and Freddie has a mother who has mixed feelings when it comes to me and out of interest at this moment in time me and Sam and Freddie all do a TV show together called iCarly and when it comes to that Freddie believes we should try moving iCarly to the Internet especially when it comes to the recently created World Wide Web in a manner of speaking because he believes in the future the Internet will have a dark side and on this dark side there will be things so evil that no 1 will ever be able to describe them and out of interest at this moment in time I am in the laboratory of a girl called Olive Doyle and that is because she built a machine that can bring you into other universes and other times and I am going to test it for her and I would imagine that would be very good for me.

Later Olive Doyle is talking to Carly.

Out of interest Carly this is my machine and like you already know the machine can bring you into other universes and other times and you are going to test it for me.

That is interesting and out of interest where did you get the idea for this machine?

Today I am 10-years-old and 2 years ago when I was 8-years-old in 1988 I met a man called Dr. Sam Beckett and he told me about a particular machine he was building.

In a flashback it is slightly after New Year's Day 1988 in the basement of an abandoned hotel in Los Angeles Olive Doyle is talking to Dr. Sam Beckett about his machine.

Out of interest can you tell me about your machine?

Yes ever since the early 1960s when I was a young man I have been trying to build a machine that can make people travel in time within their own lifetime and to go into more detail I have established that about 2 years from now on New Year's Day 1990 on the day of my 40th birthday I am going to step into my machine and travel within my lifetime and probably meet a younger version of myself and probably younger versions of famous people.

That all sounds very interesting.

That is the right way of looking at it.

Back in 1990 and at the beginning of this morning I was in Los Angeles and I witnessed Dr. Sam Beckett using his machine.

In a flashback it is earlier in the morning at slightly before midnight in the basement of the abandoned hotel in Los Angeles Olive Doyle is talking to Dr. Sam Beckett about his machine.

Out of interest can you tell me about your machine now?

Yes it is finally time for me to step into my machine and travel within my lifetime and you and my friend Al Calavicci are going to witness it.

That sounds very good.

That is the right idea.

A couple of minutes later Olive Doyle and Al Calavicci are standing some distance away from the machine and at the moment Dr Sam Beckett is talking to both of them.

Out of interest you 2 it is now about to be midnight marking the beginning of 1990/the 1990s and the day of my 40th birthday and like both of you already know when it is that time I am going to step into my machine and travel within my lifetime.

Then Al Calavicci looked at Olive Doyle and started talking to her.

Out of interest at midnight I am going to be 60-years-old.

At midnight I am going to be 10-years-old.

That is interesting information.

Then at midnight Dr Sam Beckett stepped into his machine and disappeared.

Back to normal.

And now no more about Dr Sam Beckett and Al Calavicci and the machine that is known as Project Quantum Leap because it is now time for you to step into my machine.

Okay then.

Then Carly stepped into the machine and disappeared.

On New Year's Day 2010 Sonny/Simon is in her/his dressing room putting on her/his make-up and thinking to herself/himself about her/his situation.

Out of interest today I have nothing especial planned but I will probably think of something.

Then suddenly there was a massive bright light and Carly appeared in Sonny/Simon's dressing room behind her/him and because of that she/he turned around and looked at Carly and started talking to her.

Who are you and what are you doing in my dressing room?

My name is Carly Shay and usually I am from 1990 but I travelled in time.

Then Carly told Sonny (not realising that she is really a grown man dressed up as a teenage girl) all of the information about Olive Doyle and Dr Sam Beckett and Al Calavicci and the machine that is known as Project Quantum Leap and Olive Doyle's machine.

Then Sonny/Simon looked at Carly and started talking to her.

Out of interest you are a very interesting person and because of that matter we are going to get dinner together.

That sounds good to me.

Then Carly and Sonny/Simon walked out of the room.

Back in 1990 Olive Doyle is thinking to herself about her situation.

That was very interesting and obviously next time I will test my machine out on my new best friend Chyna.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime in the beginning of 1990 sometime in the morning in the laboratory of Olive Doyle Olive is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest since yesterday my friend Carly is in 2010 and today my friend Chyna is going to the year 1895 and that is going to be good for me and maybe for my friend Chyna.

Later Olive is talking to Chyna.

Out of interest this is my machine and like you already know the machine can bring you into other universes and other times and you are going to go to the year 1895.

That is interesting and out of interest where did you get the idea for this machine?

Then Olive talk to Chyna about the information about Dr Sam Beckett and Al Calavicci and the machine that is known as Project Quantum Leap and her machine that can bring you into other universes and other times.

That is interesting information.

Yes and now is now time for you to step into my machine.

Okay then.

Then Chyna stepped into the machine and disappeared.

On New Year's Eve 1894 at 11.55 PM in Toronto in Ontario in Canada in a particular boarding house in a particular room there is a man who is middle age and wearing an old suit sitting in a small chair in the middle of the almost nearly completely empty room and his name is Detective William Murdoch and he is tall and skinny and wearing a detective's uniform and at the moment he is looking round his almost nearly completely empty room and is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest in 5 minutes it is going to be the beginning of 1895 and the day of my 50th birthday and right now I will establish information about my life and to begin that I was born on New Year's Day 1845 in London in England in a house near to Trafalgar Square and I do not care to think about my family life and because of that I will not think about my alcoholic father and my mother who died when I was a child and my younger sister who was born in 1848 and out of interest in December 1849 I met a woman who was a female librarian at a library near to my house.

In a flashback it is the beginning of December 1849 in Trafalgar Square in London in England on the roof of a giant library the young William Murdoch who is wearing dirty clothes and in general looks messy is sitting on the edge of the roof of the giant library and he is looking at whatever he can see in Trafalgar Square and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest from where I am right now I can see a very tall statue but I do not know what it is called and I do not know the reason for it existing.

Then a woman who can be described as a woman in her late 1930s wearing a brand-new outlet sat down next to the young William Murdoch and started talking to him.

Out of interest young man that statute that you are looking at is called Nelson's Column and it started to be built in 1840 and it was completed in 1843 and it was open to the public somewhere after that and out of interest young man that statute is to celebrate the life of a man called Admiral Horatio Nelson who died in a battle called the Battle of Trafalgar in 1805 and out of interest young man my name is unimportant to you at the moment but I am a writer who works as the head librarian at this library and because of that you should come by anytime and I will let you borrow books for nothing and out of interest young man what is your name?

My name is William Murdoch and out of interest I live near here but this is the 1st time I have ever come to this library. That is interesting information.

Back in 1894 and that was a good day.

Then suddenly there was a massive bright light and Chyna appeared in the room behind Detective William Murdoch and because of that he turned around and looked at Chyna and started talking to her.

Who are you and what are you doing in my room?

My name is Chyna and usually I am from 1990 but I travelled in time.

Then Chyna told Detective William Murdoch all of the information about Olive Doyle and Dr Sam Beckett and Al Calavicci and the machine that is known as Project Quantum Leap and Olive Doyle's machine.

Then Detective William Murdoch looked at Chyna and started talking to her.

Out of interest I do not know.

The end


End file.
